The Past
by curlymonic1215
Summary: (Completed) Why does Madison care about the Brown family so much? Here's my answer to that question.
1. Default Chapter

Summary: Why does Madison care so much about the brown family? Here's my answer.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anybody.  
  
A/n: Ah my first Everwood fic. Also another angst. Shocker! (laughs out loud) Not really. Well anyways please read and review. Flame if you want. If you don't like it please say so I want criticism.  
  
She leaned against the seat of the car and closed her eyes. She didn't want to yell at Ephram and Dr. Brown like she had but she did. Maybe because those words were what she wanted to tell her own parents when she was little. She bit her lip not wanting to start to cry, remembering those "horrible days"  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Well stop living in your own world and come back to earth Jake! You DO have a daughter who loves you and you need to be there for her!" shouted Megan, Madison's mother.  
  
"You don't control me! I can go out, do whatever the hell I please and you can't stop me!" her father shouted.  
  
10-year-old Madison silently listened on the stairs. Her tears were coming down again. Why did they always fight? Her father came home drunk again and she was afraid to go downstairs in fear that he would hurt her. He would anyway. Madison gulped. Tonight, again, like every night. He would come into her room and scare her. He would get close to her and talk to her. He would touch her...  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Madison could feel the tears coming down.  
  
"No, please no. That's over with. I, I can't think about that anymore. It's over." She whispered furiously.  
  
Madison decided to leave and go to bed. Maybe that would calm her. She thought as she drove away.  
  
A/n: Ok so how do you like it? Please review and tell me! I must know! Don't keep me in suspence! 


	2. 2nd chapter

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I am so glad you guys like this story. Here's the next chapter and as always Review!  
  
Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me!  
  
Madison curled up into bed as she thought more and more about her past. Why now? Why was it coming back now? Nobody knew about her parents and if anybody found out she would have to leave town. God it was so embarrassing! Why didn't she ever leave? Was she too scared? These questions were things she often asked herself, but as always she never got answers.  
  
****&&&&%%%%%%  
  
Ephram watched as Madison played with Delia. Why was she always so happy? It seemed impossible for anybody to be as happy as Madison was at all times. Maybe she was immortal? Or maybe she was just one of those "perfect kids" either way Ephram loved her. Yes Ephram for some reason liked Madison. Why, he didn't now. Something attracted her to Ephram.  
  
"The more things change, the more they stay the same."  
  
"The more I get to know other people, the more I realize it's kind of everyone's flaw -- staying exactly the same for as long as possible. If you are suffering, at least it's familiar."  
  
Was she suffering? Was Madison hiding something? Maybe he should talk to her. Then again as he had said earlier maybe she was just perfect. Probably not but he liked to think it. She was in his eyes at least.  
  
&&&^^^^^^^%%%%  
  
Madison watched as Ephram looked in on Delia and her. What was he thinking? He looked gorgeous. I can't date him! He's still in high school! I won't ever date anyone. They will find out if I date them. But god he looks gorgeous. Oh my god why do I keep thinking this. Suddenly thoughts of her past come back to her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
15-year-old Madison leaned against wall of the girls' bathroom. When she walked out one of the hottest boys of the school came up to her.  
  
"Hey there um Madison," He said shyly.  
  
Madison looked down at her feet. Why was he talking to her?  
  
"Hey," she replied quietly.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out maybe Friday to like a movie or something," he said hopefully.  
  
Madison's eyes widened. A date? She thought.  
  
"I um I don't know. I mean a I'll um call you later and a see," she said stuttering. And with that she ran out the doors of her school and went home.  
  
~Home~  
  
"Where the hell have you been," shouted her father as she ran into the house.  
  
"School, sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Sorry my ass! Look at me you little bitch," He screamed.  
  
Madison looked at him her eyes filled with tears. Why was he like this? He was probably drunk. Her dad lashed out towards her and slapped her as hard as he could. Amy could feel the tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Tonight you punishment will be even worse for this you bitch," He hollered as he staggered out the door.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Why wouldn't she just forget the stupid past! 


	3. 3rd chapter

A/n: Wow, I am amazed with all of the reviews I have been getting. Thank you so much you guys are all great. I'm glad you like this story. Yes it is going to be an Ephram/Madison fic 'cause I think those two belong together. That's all I'm telling you so read on to find out more. Again thank you for the wonderful response.  
  
She was crying. It was hard to tell through the door but if you listened you could hear her crying. Ephram didn't know why. He knew she seemed upset lately but never to the point of tears. What was going on? He knocked quietly on the door and when nobody answered he peeked his head in. Madison looked up, shocked that somebody had realized she was gone. Or maybe he didn't even realize it.  
  
"Are, are you ok," asked Ephram quietly.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. I should be going back downstairs now," she said starting to get up.  
  
Ephram stopped her and walked in completely.  
  
"What is going on with you? You have been acting weird lately and quite frankly I don't really like seeing women cry," he said smiling slightly.  
  
She laughed softly then looked up.  
  
"It's nothing, don't worry about it," she said to evade the questions.  
  
"Well now it is something to me. Madison please talk to me. I, I want to help you," he said lowering his voice.  
  
Madison looked up shocked. "Wow, Ephram Brown actually caring about someone. This must be a first," she said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Come on Madison don't change the subject what is wrong," he said getting annoyed but wanting to help this distressed women so badly. Why wouldn't she just tell him?  
  
"You're too young to understand. I don't want you top be dragged into it," she said quietly.  
  
"Oh really 'cause people tell me I can be pretty mature for my age. Maybe I don't mind being dragged into it. So tell me 'cause I really do hate seeing you this upset.  
  
She couldn't hold it in. She started sobbing and Ephram walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Shh, it's ok. Calm down. Just tell me what's wrong," he said into her ear.  
  
"He hurt me, and I oh god I was so ungrateful. Al, all he was doing was pun, punishing me, me and I ran away and he, he...Her sobs grew harsher and harsher and Ephram held her carefully listening to the words she was trying to say. Who hurt her? Who was she talking about?  
  
"Who hurt you Madison," asked Ephram quietly.  
  
"My, my father," she choked.  
  
A/n: Wow, that was powerful. At least in my eyes. I don't know you tell me. Anyhow thank you for reading and as always, Review!!! Also please tell me if you think the emotions are good 'cause I'm not sure really how Ephram or Madison would feel about this topic and I really want to know what you think. 


	4. 4th chapter

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are excellent. I am happy you like it. Now on with the story!  
  
Ephram held the crying brunette. God how could anybody do that to a child? How could anybody intentionally hurt a child? It felt so awkward with him comforting her but she needed it. The poor girl had kept all this in for so long she needed to let it all out. God what was he going to do though? He was only a teenager there wasn't much he could do but comfort her. He sighed and looked down at Madison, her hair curtaining her face.  
  
"I, I should get going. Your dad will be home soon," she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, he will. You, you don't have to leave. I don't want you too." He said looking at her.  
  
"Ephram I, just forget about today ok? Please don't tell anybody. So please for me just forget about it?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
With that she slowly got up, Ephram holding onto her to steady her. He watched as she walked out the door probably to leave.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Being Monday Ephram had school and when he got home he expected to see Madison there but to his surprise she wasn't. His dad was home.  
  
"What's wrong? Where's Madison?" asked Ephram quickly to his father.  
  
"She quit. I don't know why but she called up earlier and said she couldn't watch Delia anymore." Andy said confusedly.  
  
"Wait, she quit? Meaning she's never going to be hear again?"  
  
"Generally that's what quit means." Said Andy sarcastically.  
  
Why did she quit? Why would she quit? Suddenly it hit him. She quit because oh him. She quit because she didn't want to see him, because she wanted him to forget. Oh my god. He thought frantically to himself. He raced up to his room and shut his door. He had to think of what to do. He couldn't lose her. He didn't want to forget about her. He needed her in his life. For god sakes he loved her! Suddenly he had an idea. He grabbed a knapsack and threw some things inside it. He ran downstairs to find his dad.  
  
"Dad, I'm going out," he called.  
  
"What about Delia?" His father asked?  
  
"Get Nina to watch her. This is important."  
  
Ephram didn't wait for an answer. He raced out the door and started on his way. He had to find Madison.  
  
A/n: Yeah another chapter is up! **Pats herself on the back** Sorry it took so long but here's a good cliffhanger sort of. Keep reviewing and I promise to update soon! 


	5. 5th chapter

A/n: Here's the next chapter. Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are wonderful.  
  
Ephram squinted as the sun began to set. Geez how hard could it be to find a house in Everwood? It was getting late and he would have to head home soon. Why did she quit? Why was she so afraid of Ephram finding about her past. Had he done something wrong? As he was started to give up something else caught his eye. Amy? What was she doing out alone? She didn't look like she was leaving anytime soon either. Ephram sighed and walked over to her.  
  
"Amy? What are you doing here alone," he asked quietly.  
  
His voice startled her and she quickly turned around.  
  
"What? I can't be out her alone? This is Everwood, nothing ever goes wrong here," she said with a bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah I suppose your right. Listen Amy I know how you feel and-  
  
"No! You don't know how I feel. You didn't just lose your friend! You didn't just lose someone you loved," she screamed angrily.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well then how do you think I felt when my mother felt! My god Amy Colin died yeah but you'll find someone else to love! I lost my mother and I am never going to have anybody to replace her," he screamed angrily at her. Tonight was not the night for him to talk about his mother and stuff with Amy.  
  
"Just...leave me alone ok? Don't you have to help Madison or whatever her name is with dinner or something," she asked quietly.  
  
"Actually Madison quit and I'm trying to find her. I was hoping you could help,"  
  
"Why did she quit? She seemed to really like your family,"  
  
"Yeah well her family wasn't really perfect."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, will you help me find her?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said confused. If she couldn't have Ephram well them maybe she could be friends' with him. At least he'll be happy with Madison by the sounds of it. Thought Amy as she followed Ephram to find Madison.  
  
~Later~  
  
Ephram and Amy had been searching for almost an hour. It was now pitch dark but Ephram had a flashlight to look some more. He was set on finding Madison. He would not let her out of his life that easily. He loved her and love isn't just a word he threw around. He needed to find her. As he rounded a corner he saw a shadow of a person and when he shone the flashlight towards the figure he realized who it was, Madison. She was sitting on a porch; Ephram assumed this was her house. He walked up to her and noticed she had something in her hand, a bottle of beer? Amy walked slowly up to Ephram and sighed.  
  
"God how much had she been drinking today," she asked quietly.  
  
As she asked the question Madison turned around.  
  
"Ephram," she said sounding drunker than he could ever imagine.  
  
A/n: Ok there's the next chapter. I didn't really touch on the Madison/Ephram but I wanted to show that he and Amy still get along. Next chapter should be out soon. 


	6. 6th chapter

A/n: Wow, another chapter in less than a week from the last one? My god an ultimate record! LOL. Well thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and here's the next chapter!  
  
Madison got up from her spot on the porch only to stumble and Ephram caught her. Amy sighed and looked at Ephram.  
  
"I should be getting back home. I'll see you tomorrow Ephram and..thanks," she said quietly.  
  
Ephram just nodded and started towards the inside of the house.  
  
"Easy now. Take it easy," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Ephram, why are you here," she asked her words slurred.  
  
"Well I was on a search for you but now," he said with a small smile.  
  
He laid her down onto the couch and kneeled down.  
  
"You should go home," she said softly.  
  
"Uh huh and someone should make sure you don't drink ever again but somehow I don't see that happening. What happened Madison? Why did you quit," he asked seriously.  
  
Ephram sighed when he got no response. Madison had fallen asleep. Poor girl. Thought Ephram to himself. As he went to get up knowing Madison was safe he heard her mumble something.  
  
"No, don't go home. Please...stay here," she mumbled quietly.  
  
Ephram again nodded and headed towards the kitchen which he had a very difficult time finding. Geez for one person this house certainly was huge. He thought to himself. He soon found his way to the messy kitchen and tried to make some coffee. Someone had once told him coffee helps you to sober up quicker. Hopefully that was true.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Ephram walked quietly down the streets of Everwood. It was before dawn and as he suspected the place seemed abandoned. All had gone well with Madison. She was fine just a very bad hangover. He sighed as he thought about something Madison had told him this morning.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ephram woke up to somebody saying his name. A women? He opened his eyes and it took a minute to remember where he was. Madison's. He smiled as he saw her.  
  
"You're up," he said quietly.  
  
"I've been up sleepy head. And please don't talk loud bad hangover," she said smiling.  
  
"I figured. I uh should get going," he said getting up.  
  
"Ephram wait," she said as she pulled at his arm lightly.  
  
"What,"  
  
"Thank you...for last night and all. You didn't have to," she said looking down.  
  
"It's ok. I wanted to."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks anyway," she said flashing a small smile.  
  
Just then she pulled him towards her and kissed her. Ephram accepted the kiss and continued for a moment before she pulled away.  
  
"Ephram I...I love you," she whispered.  
  
A/n" Well how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know! 


	7. 7th chapter

A/n: Thank you guys for all of the reviews. I'm glad you like the story. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I have been busy with school and other things but here it is. Enjoy and please review!  
  
The next couple weeks were a blur. Madison had gotten her job back and her and Ephram were dating. Ephram couldn't be happier. He came into the house but stopped when he heard Madison talking to someone on her cell phone, actually it was more like yelling.  
  
"Why won't you ever leave me alone," cried Madison. She sounded like she was near tears.  
  
Ephram couldn't hear the other end of the conversation but he knew whomever it was really starting to bug him.  
  
"Your and asshole Brian! When I left home I left you too and you just have to accept that," screamed Madison and this time he could hear her slam the cell phone against the floor.  
  
Ephram walked quietly into the living room and Madison looked up.  
  
"Go away," she said quietly.  
  
"Madison what's wrong? Who was on the phone," asked Ephram concernedly.  
  
"Ephram listen I love you but please just leave me alone for now ok," she pleaded with him softly. Ephram closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened him he kissed Madison on the lips softly.  
  
"I love you and if you want me to leave you alone I will. But promise if you want to talk I'll be up in my room," he whispered.  
  
Madison just nodded and Ephram stood up and left. He didn't know why Madison was so upset but he knew whoever that Brian guy was he didn't like him.  
  
Madison leaned against the wall and buried her head in her hands. Why did he always do this? Why was it that every time something great had happened, every time she thought that portion of her life was over it came back. Why did Brian have to screw this up again?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
18-year-old Madison frowned as she looked who was in her driveway. It had only been 2 months since she left her parents and ran away but things were great. She went to the door and sighed.  
  
"What do you want Brian," she asked angrily.  
  
"I'm here to tell you to come home," he said simply.  
  
"And go back to dad no way," she screamed.  
  
"Maddy.." he said using her old nickname.  
  
"No! Stop it Brian! You're the one that kept me there for so long. I could have escaped and you, you kept me there," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Madison I love you. You know that I care about you its just you're so young. Just a year more and you can get out of the house," he said quietly.  
  
"No! One more year and he'll kill me Brian! Don't you see? Just because he loves you doesn't mean he'll ever think twice about me. To him I'm just a mistake," she said with tears flowing freely down her face. With that said Madison slammed the door in her brother's face.  
  
~End falshback~  
  
A/n: Ok so how do you like it? Please review and tell me. I need to know! 


	8. 8th chapter

A/n: Thanks for the reviews. You guys are wonderful. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.  
  
Ephram was walking through the woods of Everwood. Madison was at home and he had some time to just think about what had been happening. As he neared the quiet streets of Everwood he saw a man looking like he was lost. Ephram sighed and went over to him.  
  
"Hello my name is Ephram. May I help you find somewhere or something," he asked looking suspicious.  
  
"Um yeah maybe you can. I'm looking for a girl. Her name is Madison. Madison Lancaster. (I don't know her last name so I'm just using her real one)  
  
"Um yeah I know her. Why are you looking for her," asked Ephram confused. How did this guy know Madison?  
  
"Well actually she's my daughter you see," he said shifting uncomfortably.  
  
"Your her..father," asked Ephram. He suddenly had a hatred for this guy. If he really was who he said he was he wasn't going anywhere near Madison.  
  
"Yeah she um ran away from home a couple years ago. She's a troublemaker and.." Ephram cut him off right there.  
  
"No! She's no troublemaker you're an asshole," he screamed as he lunged towards the old guy. All his anger towards this guy had leashed out and Ephram couldn't hold back. After a few minutes of fighting he felt someone hold him back. Madison? He stopped punching him and turned around to see the young women's teary eyes.  
  
Don't hurt him," whispered Madison hoarsely.  
  
Ephram stood up slowly and glared at the guy who was now trying to get up. Ephram turned towards Madison and gently took her hands away from her eyes.  
  
"Hey its ok. I'm sorry I was just"  
  
He stopped and looked towards her father. Her father looked up and straightened himself.  
  
"Um well Madison I'm sorry meet like this" he started but Madison cut him off.  
  
"I'm just sorry I had to see you again at all then again seeing you getting hurt just like you hurt me is a good way to see you again I suppose," she said feeling the tears start to come  
  
Ephram noticed this and immediately went to her aid. She shrugged him off and looked into her father's gaze.  
  
"You hurt me. You thought I was a mistake," she whispered quietly. Ephram put his arm around her and gently kissed her.  
  
"You don't have to do this Madison," he whispered quietly into her ear.  
  
"Let me finish," she whispered.  
  
"All my life I hated you and now you want to make peace with me? Well I'm sorry but its not going to happen," she said forcefully.  
  
"Madison- she waved him off.  
  
"Just go home...please," she whispered and turned around. Ephram ran up to her but turned around and glared.  
  
'Go to hell," he said and walked off with Madison.  
  
A/n: So how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. Please. 


	9. 9th chapter

Ephram walked quietly back to his house. He had left Madison shortly after she got back home. He could tell by the quietness and shyness in her voice that she just needed to be alone. As he neared his house he saw Amy and though he really wanted to be alone she came over to him.  
  
"Hey Ephram," she smiled.  
  
Ephram sighed and smiled back. "Hey Amy."  
  
The air was silent for a few moments and Amy looked at him.  
  
"Uh Ephram listen I really want to tell you something.  
  
Ephram closed his eyes. Not now. He said in his head.  
  
"Listen Amy its really late and I want to get to bed. We can talk tomorrow," he said trying to be nice.  
  
"Right tomorrow," said Amy as he went inside and closed the door. Amy really needed to talk to Ephram. She needed to tell him how she felt.. or show him how she felt.  
  
####$$$$$%%%%%^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ephram woke up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. Why did he still have to go to school? He groggily got up and took a shower. As he went downstairs he saw Madison and smiled.  
  
"Morning," she said quietly.  
  
"Good morning. How you feeling," he asked going over to her and kissing her softly. She returned the gesture and bit her bottom lip.  
  
"I've been better. Thanks for sticking up for me," she said quietly.  
  
"It was no big deal. I have to g to school so I'll see you later," h said and she smiled.  
  
"I'll be here,"  
  
As he walked out the door he again saw Amy. She ran up to him and sighed.  
  
"Ephram I really have to talk to you," she said closing her eyes and reopening them.  
  
"Yeah ok. Um make it quick though please," he said hurriedly.  
  
"Sure," said Amy and she leaned in and kissed him passionately.  
  
Ephram was shocked and Amy continued the kissing. He pulled back quickly but it was too late. Madison had seen the whole thing.  
  
A/n: Ok how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought. Do you think I should end this story soon? Please tell me. 


	10. 10th chapter

A/n: Thank you for all of the reviews. I would also like to thank my new BETA for this story, Ditey. So thanks for doing that.  
  
Ephram was shocked. He looked at Amy with a mixture of hatred and anger but mostly with disgust. He figured he couldn't just stand there so he opened the door and went in search of Madison. Screw school. He thought as he walked into the living room. He saw Madison with her back turned towards him. He could still hear her soft cry's. Not wanting to frighten her he walked slowly up to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder. Please don't be mad at me. He thought.  
  
"Madison, will you please talk to me," he begged quietly.  
  
"Go away Ephram. Just go away ok? Why don't you go hang out with Amy," she said bitterly.  
  
"Madison that did not mean anything. She kissed me. Not the other way around," he tried once more but sighed when she turned to face him.  
  
"Yeah and you kissed her right back Ephram Brown," she cried.  
  
"I did not. Madison please listen to me! What happened out was nothing. It was just Amy being a total jerk and using me to get over her dead boyfriend! It meant nothing," he said begging for her to forgive him.  
  
"Maybe we should just take some apart Ephram," she said quietly and started walking off.  
  
"What? Madison no please? I love you and only you. Please don't do this," he begged but she continued walking.  
  
"Good-bye Ephram," she whispered and walked out the door.  
  
~School~  
  
He was a little late for school but quite frankly he really could care less. The only thing on his mind was Amy. He needed to talk to her. No talk was the wrong word he was going to scream at her. For ruining such a great relationship he had going and she just ruined it. God she could be so self centered sometimes. As he continued to look for her he found her looking at some book and he sighed as she looked up.  
  
"Hey Ephram," she said casually like nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Hey Ephram? Is that all you're going to say? Is that all you have to say for ruining the best relationship I have ever had and all you can say is 'hey Ephram.' Are you crazy," he asked rhetorically.  
  
"Ephram listen I did that for a reason. I love you. Call me an idiot for doing what I did but I love you and I can't stand to see Madison with you when I know it could be me," she was going to continue but Ephram cut her.  
  
"Amy Abbot you are the most self centered moron I have ever met," he said and started to walk off.  
  
A/n: So how do you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	11. last chapter

A/n: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are the greatest. This is going to be the last chapter to this story because I have lost all interest in writing it. So I hope you enjoy it and again thank you to all who have supported this story.  
  
Ephram walked from the bus to his house. He was hoping Madison was there but to his surprise she wasn't. Oh no please say she didn't quit. He said out loud.  
  
"Actually she didn't. She just took the day off," said his father as he walked into the room.  
  
Ephram sighed and started to head up to his room. Well at least he would see her tomorrow. As he got to his room he saw someone calling his name through the window. He looked out and became angry as he saw Amy out there.  
  
"What do you want," he asked with every trace of disgust in his voice..  
  
"Ephram I just...I just wanted to apologize fro what I did. You were right it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. So please accept my apology," she begged.  
  
"Amy you do realize that thanks to you Madison isn't speaking to me right now? Do you realize that I once like you but you ruined it? Amy I'm over you now ok? So you can go and have a nice life without me because I don't want to be in it," and with that he slammed the window shut.  
  
~The next day~  
  
He smiled as he once again headed for his door after school. This time he knew Madison would be there and he had to apologize to her. He walked into the kitchen and sighed.  
  
"Hey Madison," he said quietly.  
  
She mumbled a quiet hello and continued to work on cooking something.  
  
"Madison please just hear me out," he begged quietly.  
  
Madison looked up and looked directly at Ephram.  
  
"Ephram... I can't explain this to you. You hurt me. I thought you loved me but I guess you don't," she said angrily.  
  
"No Madison you know that's not true. You know I do love you. Please just listen to me. AMY kissed ME. I didn't kiss Amy she kissed me. I'm really sorry. You know I would never do anything to hurt you.  
  
Madison looked up again at Ephram. This time she sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes I just don't know Ephram. I don't know you. I mean one ay you seem so sincere and other your just different. I don't like that."  
  
"Madison maybe that is true but you know I will always love you. No matter what happens or who comes around I will always and only love you," he said hoping she would accept his apology.  
  
They were both quiet for a moment then Ephram walked over to Madison and leaned in to kiss her. Madison was shocked and surprised but soon deepened the kiss. She smiled when he broke the kiss.  
  
"I love you Ephram Brown."  
  
"I love you too Madison."  
  
A/n: Ok that's the end of the story. Again I lost total interest in writing this story so I'm sorry of the ending sucked. Thanks again to those of you who read the story. 


End file.
